


Nimis

by kithinjun



Series: Renjun <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dry Humping, Inappropriate Love Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oddly Soft, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sleepovers, Smut, Too much detail but probably not enough detail at the same time, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, nsfd, pillow humping, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithinjun/pseuds/kithinjun
Summary: Renjun has a wet dream and wakes up in the middle of the night with his dick hard...but he’s having a sleepover with his friend Yukhei. Yukhei doesn’t mind helping him out though.





	Nimis

**Author's Note:**

> I edited this by myself so if there’s any mistakes sorry!  
Twitter: [kithinjun](https://twitter.com/kithinjun)

The first thing Renjun noticed when he woke up was how heavy his breath was and how he was drenched in sweat. He looked down at his boxers to see a wet spot in front of his crotch area. He felt his face heat up at the realization that he had woken up from a wet dream.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up from a wet dream, he got them more than he’d like to admit. Normally he would finger himself or rut against his sheets until he came. The problem tonight was that unlike most nights he wasn’t alone, he was with one of his closest friends (who he may have a small crush on), Yukhei.

_Why’d I have a wet dream tonight of all nights, curse my dumb hormonal body!_

Renjun peered over at Yukhei, who was sleeping soundly on the floor, (he had offered for Yukhei to sleep with him on his bed, but the taller boy was quick to decline his offer) his sleeping body was illuminated by the moonlight seeping in through Renjun’s windows. He looked back down at his stained boxers, he was still hard.

Renjun contemplated his options; he could either go back to sleep and ignore his erection, or he could take care of it now and then go back to sleep. He peered back at Yukhei, his hair was disheveled, mouth slightly parted letting out light snores, he was still peacefully sleeping.

_I mean, Xuxi is still asleep…he has always been a heavy sleeper. I’m sure he wouldn’t wake up from a couple of noises._

Renjun reached over for one of his pillows and placed it between his legs. He hesitantly started to buck his hips up, and immediately he felt sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He repeated the action again, but with more force this time. His boxers rubbing against his crotch only added more friction. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Hngh!” Renjun unconsciously let out a whine, but he was already too far gone to care about how loud he was being. His thrusts grew sloppier, the thought that Yukhei was in the same room as he was dry humping a pillow turned Renjun on so much.

“Ahh…!”

Renjun was so, so close. He gripped the pillow harder. His mind was clouded in pleasure. The room was filled with all his moans and pants and the creaking of his bed.

Renjun imagined it was Yukhei making him feel this way. His hands would touch every inch of his body. He would start by rubbing and licking his nipples until they were puffy and sore. Then he would move down to his legs, hands ghosting over his stomach and small waist, he would slowly spread his thighs apart to reveal his hole, ready to be filled with Yukhei’s big cock (Renjun has seen the outline of Yukhei’s cock more than enough times to know he’s very big).

His thoughts of Yukhei fucking him into oblivion was enough to push him over the edge. His eyes snapped shut as he threw his head back in pleasure, cumming while moaning out Yukhei’s name.

“Hahh...Xuxi!”

It took Renjun a few minutes or so to come down from his high. He was still trying to catch his breath when he heard someone’s voice—Yukhei’s voice.

“Aww, Injunnie did you have fun humping that pillow while thinking of me?” Renjun’s eyes snapped open. He was shocked to see Yukhei staring down at him, a loose smirk plastered on his face.

“I-I—,” He couldn’t even form words, everything that came out of his mouth was incoherent. He was too overcome with embarrassment and shame (and maybe even arousal).

Yukhei stalked closer towards Renjun, who followed his advances with anxious eyes. To the smaller boy’s surprise he bends down and cups his face. Renjun felt his face flush at both the fact that Yukhei was cupping his face, and how much larger his hands were compared to his own (not that Renjun found their hand size difference hot or anything).

Yukhei brings his own face closer to Renjun’s, until they were only a few centimeters apart, their lips were practically touching. “You never answered my question Injun,” Yukhei’s voice was playful but the look in his eyes said something completely different, they were full of lust.

Renjun took a sharp inhale, he wasn’t sure where he was supposed to look, he opted to keep his gaze down. “Xuxi...I—” Yukhei was quick to cut him short. “Renjun look at me,” his tone was stern. Renjun slowly raised his gaze back up, until he was once again staring at Yukhei’s lust filled eyes.

“Now go on and continue sweetheart.”

If possible, Renjun felt his face flush even more because of the nickname (but being honest he loved the way it sounded coming out of Yukhei’s lips). “I-I did enjoy it…” Renjun trailed off, still too embarrassed by the whole situation.

“Enjoyed what exactly? Did you enjoy the pleasure you got from rutting against the pillow, or knowing that I was in the same room while you did it? Unless you enjoyed both,” Yukhei cocked one of his eyebrows, still wearing the same smirk as before.

Renjun let out a whine, the other’s words were going straight to his crotch. “I-I enjoyed both, I...I liked knowing you could w-wake up at any moment and see me all d-desperate—” Yukhei cut Renjun off (again) and (finally) closed the gap between them, hungrily pressing his lips against the younger’s soft lips. The smaller boy didn't hesitate to kiss him back with equal vigor.

Renjun felt his brain short circuit when Yukhei began nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. He gasped in shock, allowing the other to slip his tongue in.

The kiss grew messy, Yukhei was practically shoving his tongue down Renjun’s throat, who happily let the other do so. It felt as if Renjun was on cloud nine.

Eventually Renjun pulled away, needing to catch his breath. Yukhei took this as an opportunity to push Renjun down, so he was lying flat on his back.

He hovered over the other, studying his features. His hair was disheveled, a couple strands of hair stuck to his forehead. The usual milky paleness of his face was gone, instead his face was flushed, painted in a pretty shade of pink. His lips were parted, glossy and red, a small trail of drool was seeping down from his lips down to his chin. Yukhei noticed Renjun’s shirt was slightly raised up, exposing his cute stomach and his small, _small_, waist. His attention was then drawn to the other’s boxers, where a small damp spot was noticeable.

“Injunnie, what exactly were you thinking about earlier?”

Renjun squirmed underneath the older boy’s intense gaze. “I-I was thinking about you p-playing with my nipples,” he replied, half whining.

“Oh,” Yukhei felt his cock throb in his pants at the other’s lewd words. “Was that all you thought about baby?” Yukhei leaned down, lightly nibbling on Renjun’s neck.

Renjun shook his head and let out a whine, “It’s too embarrassing!”

“Aww, you’re embarrassed,” Yukhei lightly chuckle, his hot breath hitting Renjun’s sensitive neck, making him feel all tingly. “Don’t be embarrassed Injunnie, it’s too late for that. I already know how much you’re turned on by all of this.”

Renjun’s face flushed deeper, he let out a whimper. “I...also thought about you fucking me!”

Instead of replying back Yukhei decided to suck and lick Renjun’s neck, loving the contrast of the bruises compared to the rest of Renjun’s porcelain skin.

Once he decided he had left enough marks on Renjun’s skin, he pulled away. He lightly pulled on Renjun’s shirt, silently asking for the other’s permission if he could take it off. Once he was given a nod of approval Yukhei pulled the other out of the shirt.

The air hit Renjun’s chest, almost immediately causing his nipples to harden. Yukhei experimentally flicked one of Renjun’s nipples, earning a moan from the smaller boy. Ahh, Injun is so sensitive, _cute_.

He leaned forward taking in one of his nipples, his tongue swirling around it, wanting to tease the younger boy he lightly bit it. After hearing Renjun whine he decided to take mercy on the boy, and fully closed his mouth around the bud, sucking it with vitality. At the same time his hand was playing with Renjun’s other nipple.

“Nngghh! I’m gonna cum if you keep playing with my nipples!”

Yukhei let go of Renjun’s nipples, loving how wrecked he already looked. Renjun was lightly panting, his eyes were half lidded, lust evident in them, and small tears were forming in his eyes.

“Cumming so fast, even after you already came from that pillow, you’re so sensitive. But I wouldn’t want you to cum before I get to fuck you, you’d like that right baby?”

Renjun felt his dick twitch at the thought of Yukhei fucking him. “Yes, yes, I want you to fuck me!”

Yukhei pulled off Renjun’s cum stained boxers. He couldn’t help but coo when he saw the other’s dick. It was _so_ small—just like Renjun himself—it was already half hard (but he doubted it would be any bigger when it was fully erect). Yukhei slowly wrapped his hand around the smaller boy’s dick, (with how small it was it easily fit in his hand) and stroked it until it was fully hard. Yukhei watched in amusement as it started to leak precum all over his hand.

“Ahhh!” Renjun couldn’t help but moan, leaning into the older boy’s touch. Until the other let go of his dick, causing Renjun to whine in disappointment.

“Shh, I’ll fuck you soon sweetheart, just be patient. Do you have any lube?” Yukhei asked, while starting to spread Renjun’s legs apart to reveal his (cute) pink hole.

Renjun motioned to his bed stand, “I-It should be in the first drawer.”

Yukhei quickly scrambled to get the lube. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers (because he knew this would be Renjun’s first time) and brought them to Renjun’s hole. He slid his index finger inside Renjun.

Renjun’s body shivered at the coldness of the lube. Yukhei slowly started to thrust his fingers in and out, not wanting to hurt the younger boy. He then added another finger, speeding up his pace as he began to scissor the boy. Eventually he was thrusting four of his fingers, purposefully missing Renjun’s prostate, making the boy whine out in frustration.

“Xuxi I think I’m—ah—stretched o-out enough, nnggh! P-Please fuck me already!”

Yukhei hummed in response, pulling his fingers out from Renjun’s hole and watching as it clenched around nothing. _That’s fucking hot_.

He quickly discarded his pants and boxers, starting to feel impatient, he lathered his cock in lube, stroking it until it was fully hard. Renjun’s eyes widen when he saw just how big Yukhei’s cock was—would it even fit inside him—especially compared to his own tiny pathetic dick. Their size difference turned him on so much, his mouth started to unconsciously drool, and he felt his dick release more precum.

Yukhei spread Renjun’s legs further apart, and slowly started to insert his cock into Renjun. He wasn’t even halfway in when the smaller boy started to cry out, “B-Big...it’s s-so big! Won’t fit!”

Yukhei soothingly kissed Renjun’s forehead, “Baby, I’m not even halfway in yet, don’t worry, it’ll fit.” Yukhei then slowly pushed the rest of his cock inside, giving Renjun some time to adjust before starting.

“X-Xuxi...please m-move…” As soon as Renjun finished uttering those words, Yukhei didn’t hesitate to pull out and thrust back inside. Right away he hit the younger’s prostate, that’s all it took for Renjun to cum for the second time that night. “C-Cum...Xuxi!”

Renjun clenched around Yukhei, who groaned at how warm and tight he was. He thrusted harder into Renjun, chasing after his own orgasm, loving the other’s whines and cries from overstimulation. But despite Renjun crying out from overstimulation, his dick grew hard again and he pushed back his hips to meet Yukhei’s thrusts.

Renjun felt high off the pleasure, all he could think about was how Yukhei’s big cock was ramming inside him. The sound of skin slapping, moans, and the creaking of the bed filled the room. Yukhei was so deep inside him, it was _too_ much and _not_ enough at the same time.

Yukhei started to thrust more sloppily, he was close. “F-Fuck! Injun I’m close!”

“I-Inside...! Cum inside me—nghhh!” Renjun cried out when Yukhei started to stroke his dick while thrusting inside him. “Cumming! I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum with me baby,” Yukhei groaned out. It only took a few more thrusts before Renjun came for the final time that night. Yukhei thrusted one more time before he was cumming inside the smaller boy. Thick white cum painted Renjun’s walls, who moaned at the warmth of it.

They both took a minute to catch their breaths. Yukhei slowly took his cock out of Renjun, who whined at the sudden emptiness. Yukhei couldn't help but laugh, “You’re so cute Injunnie.”

Yukhei smiled softly when he saw how Renjun looked. He was shaking, face full of sweat, tears streaming down his face, his stomach was painted in cum, and cum was oozing out of his hole. More than ever, Yukhei thought Renjun was beautiful—ethereal.

“Is it too late to say that I love you Renjun? Because I love you,” Yukhei confessed, kissing Renjun, but instead of it being rough and full of lust like earlier, it was tender and sweet.

Renjun pulled away, giggling, “I love you too Yukhei.”

• • •

“Baby don’t fall asleep, I still need to clean you!”

“You can help me take a shower tomorrow, I’m still tired...come sleep next to me, please?”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me f o r e v e r to write, so thank you for reading it until the end! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) Please share your thoughts on this in the comments! If you all can get this to 150 I’ll MAYBE write a sequel-
> 
> Twitter: [kithinjun](https://twitter.com/kithinjun)


End file.
